


Beauty or Brains?

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Fred is the beauty, and Hermione the brains. Together, what couldn't they do?





	Beauty or Brains?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: comfort  
> Words: 339

  "Hello there, Hermione!" Fred said cheerily.

Hermione sighed. "What is it?"

  "Woah, what's with the hostility? Can't a guy say hi to his little brother's best friend?"

She raised an eyebrow at him before suddenly turning quickly, heading away from him.

 _What did you do now, Freddie?_ he thought with a sigh. "Hermione, wait up!"

Upon reaching where she had deemed far enough away, he saw her head in her hands, her uniform a mess, and her back shaking. _She was crying? He'd been joking, and he was absolutely terrible with tears. George was always better at that..._

   "Oh come on, Curls," he cringed internally. He'd never said that nickname aloud, she was going to curse him. "I'm sorry --"

She chuckled, the action coming out gurgled. "Are you kidding?"

He looked so confused it made her laugh. _So that's where Ronald gets it._ "You didn't do anything, Fred. I don't cry over boys." _That's a definite lie, Hermione._ She thought sadly. "I'm just, overwhelmed. What do you care, anyway. You're just Ron's older brother."

He fell back, mocking hurt. "Ouch, that hurts. I thought we had something more."

_She blushed?_

  "Anyway, what's it you're so overwhelmed about? Pretty girls shouldn't worry themselves."

  "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that one of my best friends is likely to die before the age of fifteen, and my other best friend is being a right prat to him!"

Fred nodded. "Harry'll be fine, he's Harry."

She gave him a Look. "He's fighting a dragon! And all the terrible talk about him, even from Ron, it's not fair."

Fred shrugged. "Don't worry, Harry's a good kid, besides, you're helping him." He stepped closer. "And you're a genius."

Hermione blushed, _he was so close. and it was so wrong to have a crush on him, he was Ron's brother. Oh, what had she gotten herself into?_


End file.
